Marvel: 2011-06-18 - Caim's Past
Your foster parents bring you into Child Services, where you spent much of your time before they took you in. Your foster mother says, "I think a family member has stepped forward to claim you. You must be very happy to finally be with family again Caim," the woman says. That could be iffy considering your past experience with your so-called family, thanks dad. Still, you are ushered into an office and see a big muscled fellow's back. The woman - Lydia - which is in charge of your case stands up from behind her desk and smiles. "Caim, so good to see you. I have Maxwell, apparently a cousin of yours. He lives locally, and believed you would be best placed with family." That is when you finally see the guy's face. Maxwell has an intimidating face, likely why Lydia is smiling, but not bouncy like she normally is. The woman is like on some seriously speed happy pills normally. Maxwell grins, flashing his teeth. "Good to see you Caim. You likely don't remember me, haven't seen you since you were a baby. Just call me Max," he states in a rough sounding voice. The office is plain, with a single window at Lydia's back and the door which your foster parents just ushered you through alone. Maxwell asks, "Anything else you need from me, Miss Connors?" Lydia Connors shakes her head, "Oh, no, no, everything is in order! Caim, do you have your things?" Just as things spin out of control, an attendant knocks on the door and opens it, "Caim's luggage is in the foyer." Caim would be brought in to child services. When the comment about being happy with family, he just gives a weak smile. "I hope..." He says softly as he would then be lead into the office, blinking twice at the large man who seems to be talking to Lydia. He gives a friendly smile to Lydia, though she can tell he was probably nervous, when he looks to Maxwell. "Max huh? I think I wouldnt forget anyone like you." He says with a bit of a nervous tone, trying to make a joke as he would then look to the attendant who said his stuff is on the foyer. There wasnt much, barely enough to fill a duffel bag. Maxwell chuckles, "Well, I like to be memorable." he then moves over to give your shoulder a rough pat. "I'm sure we will get along great!" He grins over to Lydia who actually winces slightly before smiling weakly. "Of course! Please, take care of yourself Caim, and it was a pleasure working with you. And thank you so much for coming by my office Mr. Dillon." Maxwell nods and pats Caim's shoulder again, likely moving the kid forward a step. "My pleasure lady! Let's get going Caim," he says while still grinning. "Time to go home." Caim would nod to Lydia. "Thank you." He says softly. When patted roughly, he doesnt react, used to being beaten on so the patting seems soft to him or something normal. However when patted he had to keep his full concentration to keep his aura from zapping Maxwell. It was the second patting which felt like static buildup, but he tries to retain control again. "Alright." He says with a smile to Maxwell. The static doesn't really seem noticed by Maxwell. He just moves to head for the door then, opening it for you. When you walk through he closes the door with a decided thud, as if it was something terribly final about it all. "Let's get your stuff then." He heads toward the lobby and sees your one duffle bag. He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything here. "Well, I think you are man enough to handle that yourself." Sarcasm? Maybe. He heads for the main exit, again, holding the door for you till you are out an decidedly thumps it closed again, rattling the window slightly as a result. Maxwell leads the way to a rough looking truck and gets on inside. He starts up the truck and is nice enough to wait till you are inside and at least close the door before taking off with a squeal of tires. How friendly? He doesn't look so happy now as he did inside and grumbles something about dumb bitches, just like his ex. Caim would pick up his duffel bag, not really expecting the man to pick it up. "I got it." He says calmly as he would walk out into the truck. He would get inside, no reaction to the truck and once he closed the door, he positioned the duffelbag to his feet before looking towards Maxwell, tilting his head. "Something wrong?" He asks with a concerned tone, watching the man intently now. Maxwell snorts, "Not really. Let's just say, we are going to be busy." And he grins at that, an outright wicked expression as he glances toward you, then back to the road. "Let's just say I knew your old man, and he seriously screwed up with you." No, he isn't really your family. "I know your real potentional kid, and I'll help you realize it. Let's get to the safe house first though, before I show you how things are really done." Oh crap, what did Caim just get conned into?! Caim would look to Max and when he mentioned the old man, he just shook his head. "I dont want to do that sorta thing again. I have decided when he went to jail that I would do my best to help people." He says as he looks around, as if trying to figure out where he was being driven to, fingers twitching nervously despite the calm and emotionless expression on his face. Maxwell laughs coldly, "Get real kid. What are you? Some wanna be hero? You don't have it in you for one. We have similar powers, and I know your past. Pretty shitty to be honest, and no one helped you, no one gave a shit and they don't know, you know that? That bitch? Your foster folks even? They couldn't wait to get rid of you, cause they see you as nothing but trash," he growls out. "But who cares? You don't need them! You got me now kid and I'll watch your back. Us electro guys? We got to stick together. Anyway, your old man was pitiful, I'm the real deal." The trip is through New York City, and heading toward the Bronx. "Honestly, who wants to be a thankless superhero anyway? No pay, you get shit on by bad guys, you get trashed in the newspaper for property damaged, and everyone sees you as a mutant freak anyway. They don't like you, and rather not set eyes on you again. You are unwanted, a genetic reject. What a bunch of unrealistic fools." "So it is better to be some two bit worthless criminal? I understand stealing from the rich and the greedy but people like my dad could care less if the money came from a church or a criminal organization." Caim would say as he looked at the man. "I want my actions to mean more, to help more then myself. As long as I am doing what I believe to be right, then I could care less about what people think of me." He says as he looks out to the bronx. "Your a mutant?" He asks calmly. Maxwell growls, "Worthless criminal huh? I don't think so. And why the hell would I want to steal from some damn church? I want to make it rich ya, but I'm not tacky!" Alright, maybe he would knock off a church if he thought it worth it, but whatever, he isn't about to admit it to you! "And no, not really. Accident at the electrical company gave me super powers. But hey, I'm just kick ass." He finally pulls aside into an empty parking lot and heads toward the back, around the side of a building so his truck can't be seen from the road. He turns the truck off and gets out. The building looks run down and abondoned, an old factory building. "Home sweet home, for the time being. I'll show you around, and some of what I can do." He grins at that, "Don't think you can be all bad ass around me either. Your powers are puny compared to mine, you are just a baby with wannabe dreams of granduer. I hold the key to you being something other than worthless, kid." Caim would get his bag and follows along. When mention of him being the key, he just gives a sigh. "Am I still allowed to go to school?" Caim asks as he shifts the dufflebag on his back. "I promise I will be sure to not be followed and tell anyone of the plans you got." He says as he looks around, feeling a slight twinge of anger at the idea of being nothing more then another man's goon. A snort at that, "Whatever, if you really want to. I guess you can't go wrong with getting a high school diploma. I have one." Maxwell opens the door after unlocking it and moves inside. He flips on some lights and lets you see the place The lower level is cleared out mostly, with a high ceiling. He closes the door and locks it after you are inside. "Rooms are upstairs, but set your duffle bag down here," he motions near the door. "I'll show you some stuff, and you can show me just how much control you have so far. You need fine control to carry your own weight kid. Cause, I'm looking for a partner, not some snot nosed leech. When you earn it, I'll stop calling you kid." So, Maxwell is a jerk, but at least he's not looking to play daddy thank goodness. He walks further into the place, cracking his fingers with excitement. Caim nods and looks around. He has seen worse, so this place doesnt get a reaction out of him, setting his duffel bag out of the way. "Want me to show you now?" He asks curiously as he looks around. He always kept a calm expressionless face, one of the things which kept his dad from beating on him when he was younger, but something about Maxwell seemed to make him uneasy. In truth the man seemed to act better then his father but he still cannot put a finger on it. He would walk with Max, waiting for his word on when he would want the demonstration. "Sure, see that box there?" Maxwell points at it. "Try to lift it, and then attack me with your powers. Let me see what you can do." He has something on his mind, a plan, but it isn't clearly defined and in the open right now. He just grins at you, appearing very mysterous in his own way. "That way, we can see where we both stand, once I show you what I got, some of it anyway. Not need to toot my horn too much." "I can't lift things with my powers..." Caim says softly. He would however close his eyes. Electricity begins to arc around his hands as he throws his hands forward, bursts of electricity blasting from his hands as he tries to maintain a link on the box, to lift it. He grunts as he focuses, unsure if he was doing the right thing but there is a good study stream now between the two, the box arcing now with electricity as he tries to lift it. "No, no, that's all wrong! Anyway, attack me. I'll show you how it's done. That box is a couple hundred pounds or so, you can't lift it by normal means, least ya got super strength kid. Our powers are similar, so I'm going to try and teach you." Maxwell shakes his head in disappointment. "Just attack." He is absolutely serious. Caim would stop and then looks to the man and shrugs. "Alright." he says as he raises a hand towards the man, sending a large arc of electicity now at the man, almost half tempted to try and miss but keeps the arc flying at him, electricity surging along his hands as he aims the burst. Maxwell is hit dead on and his clothes sizzle a bit, a hole in his shirt. "Shit, should have put on my costume." But he then shrugs, no burn marks on his side. "You need to improve your aim. Now, watch this." One of the other boxes is aimed at with Maxwell's hand and he shoots a bolt out to shoot that tiny box into a million little pieces, leaving what survived in burnt little pieces. "Visualize, that's the key. If you just throw power around, it ain't going to do you much good." He then moves toward the really heavy box. Maxwell rubs his hands together and lifts the box easily with only a slight grunt. "My muscles contract and hold the electricity, and can be enhanced by them." He then sets the box down and it rattles as a result. "I can black out an entire city! Well, most likely. The point is, you got potential kid." And Maxwell actually grins at that, almost happily. "Now, for a costume, and a target for some training. Something simple to start you out with, get a feel for your powers. Ah, do you have to artifically charge? I don't have to, but I can...but not sure how you work." Maxwell does seem happy enough to have someone like him he can partner up with, he just doesn't have much use for heroes. "I can recharge naturally with rest, or I can pull in artificial sources if I wanna speed up the process." Caim says with a nod as he watches the man. He felt a bit of kinship also from the man, a smile forming on his lips but he still didnt know what to make of this man. He simply nods and goes to follow him. "I also can infuse my electricity to my fists and feet when I fight." He says calmly., "Which is good. It's progress. Might help with enhancing yourself too with some adapation. I can increase my strength and speed, and even increase my healing abilities if injured." Maxwell then says, "Grab your stuff, I'll show you your room." He waits only a few moments for you to hurry, before heading toward the stairs to the second level. Caim grabs his duffel bag, used having to grab his things in a hurry, running after the man and catching up. "So, what jobs do you got planned?" He asks curiously, trying to keep this man in somewhat good spirits, figuring his hero talk would do nothing but most likely get him hit. "I'm thinking a bank vault to start out with, a small bank, one further from the police station. An easy in and out trip. I'll plan something bigger for next time," he promises. He takes you upstairs and you will notice it's cleaner up here...still bachlor pad though. "Kitchen is in there," and you notice there is a gas grill, a microwave, a fridge, a freezer, and shelving to act as counterspace. He points, "That's my room, stay out of it," the door is closed. He then opens a door next to his, showing what would have been an office. It isn't large but looks like it was recently swept out and there are no cobwebs. "This is your room." There is a top bed matress on the floor, and some blankets. "Not top notch, but it's all your own. You will get your privacy, and got you a boombox and some CDs," and he points that out. He tired to think of you, but he sucks at it. He's more concerned about himself, but at least he mad effort. "This is better then I am used to. Thank you." Caim says sincerely to the man as he nods. "I will try to do better. Thanks for atleast willing to get me a place, even if you arent a cousin." He says with a calm voice and a nod. He would set his duffel bag next to the mattress and then he would look to the man as he nods. A shrug, "We are better than cousins. We are like kind. Your old man? He was an idiot. I'm not like him." Well, Maxwell is his own way, he is still a jerk. He just doesn't randomly beat up little kids for kicks. "I'll keep an eye out for a dresser for you, but there is a rod I hung up with some hangers," old bent metal hangers. "Let me go hunting down some useful uniform for you. Any particular colors you like? Design?" "Nothing comes to mind. Whatever you think is best, Max." Caim says to the man as he would nod. "Thanks again Max. I just hope nothing happens during this thing. It was the Daredevil which managed to bust my dad, I just hope he doesnt get you." He says calmly as he would nod to the man. "Na, I'm more worried about Spider-Man, that bastard as the best luck." And Maxwell scowls at that. "See you later tonight, I'll fix dinner this time around." He then moves to take his leave.